Flora lo Parthenope Legatus
Flora lo Parthenope (228,547 - Present) is a noblewoman of the Holy Rocannic Empire. Flora is the daughter of Ioannes ne Benedictus XLII and Laelia la Calventia Legatus. Biography Early Life: Flora lo Parthenope Flora lo Parthenope was born in 228,547, Anno Judicii (A.J.), to Ioannes ne Benedictus XLII and Laelia la Calventia Legatus, the Duke and Duchess of Viridimae. As was custom, she was cared by her governess until the age of thirteen when the Master of House became her guardian. Young ''Adulthood: The Countess of Floralia'' Flora was given the title of Countess of Floralia, Floralia being the name of the smallest of Viridimae's Moons. Flora was reared by a number of aunts, who gave her etiquette lessons and tried to turn her into a prim aristocrat, and lectured her about maintaining her appearance and the company she kept. Although Flora genuinely loved them, she refused to let them mold her into a simpering woman whose only aim in life was to find a suitable husband. Flora once complained to her mother that being an aristocrat had to be about more than silently doing one's duty, but her mother replied with a sad smile that she had just described most of a aristocrat's job. Flora received private martial training with a personal instructor - her family had deemed acceptable for her to learn the basics of self-defense. Flora thoroughly enjoyed training, which not only made her feel physically strong, but also allowed her to be released from the tension of her etiquette lessons. While Flora disliked being "everyone's dress-up doll," her bright and outspoken nature blossomed out when she had a chance to learn diplomacy, government and languages. Flora's lack of upper-class gentility remained a constant source of despair to her mother and father. She would be given the nickname of The Tomboy Countess. Adulthood: The Countess of Floralia Flora attended the University of Europa where she studied Interplanetary Politics. Her mother had warned her of Caesar ca Iuppiter, the Viceroy of the ITC, who had threatened to break trade with father. He had made an official visit to Rocan after the passing of Emperor Caelus ca Philippus CDXI de Sanctorum. During the occasion, she realized he was nothing more than a merciless greedy individual. Flora did not get along well with the Viceroy and loathed being in his company, as she gave evidence to in her journal of 228,654 Anno Judicii: "I want the line of distance between the Viceroy and I to be as large as the Viceroy himself after a buffet." Indeed she conversed at length with Cornelius li Vespasianus LXIII, Duke of Eslilles, about the Viceroys growing greed and that of the ITC. Her reputation with the Viceroy didn't improve when she was insulted before being removed by force from his private soirée. A small group of concerned nobles, including Flora, met in the Duke of Eslilles’s office at his Rocan apartment to discuss the developments. Flora wondered if the Viceroy would dismantle the structure of noble planetary rule, to which Eslilles said there was little use in disbanding it. In Eslilles view, the nobilities rule barely existed due to its diminished powers. Eslilles assured the group that they were not like separatists. Rather, they were still loyalists hoping to preserve the independent rights of the nobility.